This invention relates generally to archery bow construction, and more specifically, to a bowstring silencer that increases arrow speed while silencing the bow.
Bowstrings tend to generate noise when an arrow is fired from the bow. This noise is caused primarily by bowstring vibration. Silencers have been utilized to dampen the vibrations of bowstrings, examples being found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,604; 3,837,327; 3,612,029; and 3,584,615. It has been observed, however, that known bowstring silencers may cause arrow speed loss, an undesirable consequence of dampening the bowstring vibrations.
Thus, there is a need for a bowstring silencer that does not cause loss of arrow speed, and/or a silencer that actually increases arrow speed while silencing the bow.
The present invention provides a bowstring silencer that not only silences the bowstring but also increases arrow speed. The increase in arrow speed is provided by adding a weight, or xe2x80x9cspeed ball,xe2x80x9d to the silencer, and attaching one or more silencers to a specific area of the bowstring. In a preferred arrangement, two silencers are located near the cams at respective opposing ends of the bow limbs, creating a pendulum effect to maintain all shot power forces in a forward assimilate direction. The speed ball is comprised of two half ball shapes, each with an internal half groove that together form a through-bore that enables the speed ball to be clamped about, and thus fixed, to the bowstring. The silencing function is achieved through air resistance caused by the incorporation of flexible appendages, or simulated xe2x80x9cspider legsxe2x80x9d (herein, the xe2x80x9cspiderxe2x80x9d), bringing a reduction of the bowstring resonance and vibration. The spider is preferably also sandwiched between the ball halves. Preferably, the spider material is a hypolon or rubber coated fabric that prevents water absorption while providing longer product life span.
Speed and silencing results vary, with maximum speed achieved when using speed balls only, and maximum silence achieved when using two spiders on each speed ball. In a preferred arrangement, two speed balls are attached to the bowstring, and each utilizes two of the spiders.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a bowstring silencer comprising a weight component and a silencer component, the silencer component secured to the weight component and including a plurality of relatively flexible projections; the weight component adapted to be clamped about a bowstring.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a bowstring silencer comprising a weight and at least one silencer component secured to the weight and including a plurality of relatively flexible projections; wherein the weight comprises a pair of half weight components, and wherein each half weight component is formed with an internal bowstring half groove, the half weight components including means for fastening the half weight components together, thereby enabling the half weight components to be clamped about a bowstring.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows.